


Life With Teddie

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bear Puns!, F/M, M/M, Public peeing, Public showering, Sexual Tension, Slight noncon in Chapter 2, Somnophilia, Yosuke has to teach Teddie everything, Yosuke is very confused around Teddie, dick flashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Yosuke learns fast just how difficult living with Teddie can be. As he adapts to having a roommate, things change between him and Teddie.





	1. July

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read please note that in this story Teddie is 15, making him the same age as Kanji and only a year younger than Yosuke.

7/10

 

Yosuke couldn't believe his eyes; where had this hot blond boy come from? Wait, hot? He shook his head. No, sleek blond hair, bright blue eyes, and clear creamy skin alone did not make a boy hot! Well, maybe to the girls but not to him! He was a dude!

 

Even constantly reminding himself that Teddie was a dude and that he was straight did little to ease the urge to look down the front of the bear suit as Teddie told Yukiko and Chie that he was 'like a newborn'.

 

It was only after they'd split up that Yosuke felt his pulse begin to return to normal; adamantly ignoring how tight his pants were he hurried home to have a quick cold shower and change his clothes.

 

 

 

 

“Dammit Chie I never said you could charge it to me!” Yosuke felt rage build inside of him; he was still confused over his reactions to seeing Teddie's new human form, and he was still paying for the damage Hanako had made to his bike.

 

Yelling at Chie didn't make him feel any better though, now he was feeling guilty for taking it out on a friend. On one of the few girls who would regularly hang out with him.

 

“Ted, listen to me. You'd better take really, really, _really_ good care of those! One tear and I'll make you're next set of clothes out of the bear hide you took off!” Teddie blinked those adorable eyes at him, wide eyed with shock, or maybe it was wonder. Yosuke didn't look for long enough to figure it out.

 

Talking to Rise helped calm him and he allowed his eyes to trace over her curves and down her long, slim legs; up until she grabbed Souji's arm. Oh well, he could still try sweet talking her into going out with him right?

 

He kept looking at her though, to keep the mental image of Teddie eating a Topsicle at bay. It wasn't like he wanted the bear to suck on anything else, right?

 

“Hey, what are we going to do with Teddie anyway?” Yosuke pulled himself out of his wandering thoughts.

 

“Well, I guess he can stay at my place.” Wait what had he just said?! But it was too late to take it back, and Teddie was already getting a reputation as a new Junes mascot, so he should talk to his dad about him anyway.

 

It wasn't until he'd gotten Teddie home that he remembered the complete and utter lack of guest rooms and his dad wouldn't hear of having Teddie sleep on the couch.

 

“What? I have to share my room with him?!”

 

“Yosuke, it was your idea to have him stay here!” His father sighed. “Have him sleep on a futon in your closet if you wish, I don't care; but he's your responsibility! Found in Junes, and he has amnesia and can't remember where he comes from? Well, whatever, that bear suit of his is pretty cute. Yeah, we needed a new mascot anyway. Okay, Teddie was it? You work as a mascot and you can stay here free of charge. Deal?”

 

“Deal!” Were boys really supposed to sparkle like that?

 

“Fine! Come on Ted!” Yosuke dragged him upstairs glad that his room was larger than average at least. “Here! Help me clear the floor in here.

  
“Wow you really are rich!”

 

“No! Most of this is my parents money; my dad manages Junes so we do okay. But I don't even get an allowance any more. I have to work for my dad at Junes if I want any money at all!” Once the floor of his walk-in closet was cleared, he spread out the spare futon. “There, that looks good. I'll show you how to pack it away for the day in the morning. Oh, the bathroom is through that door; its not private or anything as there's also a door leading to the hall but I'm the only one who really uses it. You do know about showers right?”

 

“Shower? What's that?”

 

Sighing, Yosuke dragged Teddie into the bathroom and showed him how to turn on the water in the shower stall, as well as to the separate soaker tub. “The shampoo goes first, it gets your hair clean. Then the conditioner makes it soft; just rub them both in thoroughly before rinsing them out again okay? Then the shower gel gets your body clean; pour some into your hand and rub your body down. Understand?” No he was so _not_ hard again at the thought of Teddie washing his body down.

 

“I think so.”

 

“Good!” Yosuke yawned. “Now please do something quiet, I still have homework to do before I can get to bed.”

 

Eventually Teddie found a book to read and Yosuke was able to study until midnight, then he tucked in the sleeping bear before climbing into bed. He decided as he clicked off the light that he liked Teddie best when he was sound asleep.

 

 

 

7/12

 

There was water everywhere! Seeping out from under the closed bathroom door, it soaked into the carpet and squished under Yosuke's bare feet as he crossed the room to stand in front of the door.

 

“Teddie what are you doing in there?!”

 

“The water won't turn off!”

 

“What?!” Without thinking about what he was doing, Yosuke pushed the door open and stepped into the room. A full inch of water flooded out as he waded over to the tub where he quickly twisted the taps off. “You were probably just turning them the wrong... way...” His eyes widened as he took in the sight of Teddie. Bear naked and dripping wet, Teddie stood facing him without an ounce of self-consciousness. Yosuke found his eyes tracing the path of a single water droplet as it dripped from Teddie's hair, onto his shoulder, over a delicately pink nipple beaded with what Yosuke could only assume was the air being colder than the bath water, and down a smooth stomach to drip again off of...

 

Woah, how the hell did someone get one that big from growing a body inside a bear suit? And Teddie was limp! How big...

 

With a strangled cry Yosuke tore his eyes away from Teddie's cock and shoved all thoughts of size to the back of his mind. He was just jealous, yeah that was it! He in no way wanted to grab Teddie and make him hard just to see how much bigger he would get, not at all! Nope, no siree!

 

“Bath time's over!” He tossed a towel at Teddie. “Get dressed, you're helping me clean this up!”

 

It took a full two hours to clean up, and longer still for Yosuke to finish apologizing to his parents for the water dripping from the living room ceiling.

 

“You are so making this up for me!” Yosuke hissed, pinning Teddie to the inside of his bedroom door, so close that only the last vestiges of his self control kept him from pressing his hips against the blond boys.

 

Teddie nodded, his eyes shining with unshed tears at Yosuke's unexpected anger.

 

“Hey, d-don't cry. Jeez, I'm not gonna hurt you okay? I'm just gonna make you clean up my room for a month!”

 

“Oh okay!” Teddie still looked upset but the dangerous gleam was fading from his eyes. “I'm really sorry Yosuke; I just... I didn't have any issues turning off the shower taps so I...” Teddie broke off again to bite a perfectly formed lower lip. For one crazy second, the urge to kiss Teddie overwhelmed Yosuke. Instead, he pushed himself away and went to flop down on his bed, painfully hard but unwilling to jerk off in front of Teddie. “Just get to bed! We can talk about this more calmly in the morning.”

 

For once Teddie was silent as he got his futon ready; fumbling slightly as it was the first time Yosuke hadn't even offered to help him, but he wasn't going to risk re-awaking the rage he had seen in his friends eyes by asking for help.

 

An hour later, when Yosuke could hear the soft snores that meant that Teddie was sound asleep, Yosuke finally gave in and slipped a hand south to grasp his leaking erection, fighting to keep his thought on Rise and not Teddie.

 

 

 

7/17

 

“Hey, Yo! You're out of shampoo!” Yosuke glanced up from his magazine to glare at Teddie, who was once more dripping wet and bear naked.

 

“Don't call me Yo and can't you grab a towel first? I really don't need you waving your dick in my face!” Yosuke pulled back before sitting up, afraid that his head would brush Teddie's manhood, it was that close. “And what do you mean I'm out of shampoo? I just bought a bottle a week ago!”

 

“Well, you ran out!” Teddie hurried back into the bathroom, his junk swinging as he went.

 

"The hell'd you do?" Yosuke chased after him, stopping short as he saw all the empty bottles. "Jeez, just how much have you been using?" Yosuke turned away, to pull older bottles from before he'd dyed his hair out of the cupboard. "Ted, give me your hand."

 

"Like this?"

 

"Palm up. Here this is how much shampoo you need to use per wash." Yosuke poured a small dollop into the center of Teddie's palm.

 

"Oh!"

 

"Same for the conditioner and about double for body wash." Yosuke swallowed hard as Teddie immediately began lathering his hair up.

 

Yosuke knew that he needed to leave, but he couldn't stop watching. Even Teddies casual comments didn't snap him out of it, and he found himself giving almost mechanical answers. It wasn't until Teddie began to soap himself up between his legs that Yosuke finally turned and left the room.

 

Throwing himself onto his bed he quickly jacked off, somehow managing to finish and clean up before Teddie was done in the bathroom.

 

"Hey, Yosuke! What are these?"

 

"Hey those are private!" Yosuke snatched the girlie magazine back from Teddie.

 

"Why? Well... fine. They show semi naked pictures of girls and my parents don't know I have them!" Yosuke reluctantly handed the magazine back.

 

Teddie flipped through the magazine in wonder, then he started squirming and frowned at Yosuke. "Looking at this is making me feel all funny!"

 

"Funny how?" No way! Was he going to have to explain arousal to Teddie?

 

"My stomach feels all warm and..." Teddie looked down at himself and cupped the front of his pants before looking back at Yosuke. "Should this be moving on its own? Like... twitching?"

 

"Oh God. Yes, Teddie, that's normal." Yosuke's face was resigned. "It means you're aroused."

 

"Aroused? What's that?"

 

"Its where you see someone you like and so you're body gets you ready to have sex. For guys like us that means increased blood flow to the penis to harden it."

 

"Oh! Okay I know what sex is!"

 

"How the hell do you know what sex is but not arousal?" Yosuke face planted onto his futon. "No wait I don't want to know."

 

"Hey, Yosuke? I tug on it now and stuff will come out right?"

 

Yosuke sat up. "Teddie you can't just jerk off on another dudes bed!"

 

"Why not?" Teddie was frowning down at his now exposed cock.

 

"Because its not viewed as socially normal." Yosuke started seconds later as Teddie yelped with pain. "H-hey don't rip it off! Go slow, nice long steady strokes, and rubbing the tip feels good too." Yosuke looked away and saw the half forgotten magazine. "Just pretend that she's the one rubbing you."

 

"Huh oh yeah that does feel better!" Yosuke ducked into the bathroom as Teddie began making sounds of pleasure and was just glad that his parents weren't home just then.

 

At least that's what he told himself as he sat down with his back to the door and jerked off to the sounds Teddie was making.

 

 

 

7/31

 

Yosuke woke slowly, warmer than usual. Blinking slowly he looked down at the boy sleeping against him.

 

“Ted! What did I say about sleeping in my bed?”

 

Teddie shifted but didn't wake up. In the weeks since Teddie had moved in they had grown closer. Close enough that Teddie was often trying to slip into Yosuke's bed instead of his own. Though nothing had happened since Yosuke had taught the bear how to masturbate he still pushed him away, telling him off for wanting to sleep cuddled up against him.

 

This was the first time he had woken up with Teddie in his bed though and, even though he could feel Teddie's hard dick pressed against him, he decided that it wasn't half bad after all.

 

 

 


	2. August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose a completely random date for the celebration dinner. I completed the dungeon on the earliest possible date but the dinner can occure on any date before the fog sets in and Kubo's arc ends.

8/2

 

"Hey, Sempai, can I talk to you?" A gentle hand rested on Yosuke forearm but it was her tone that made Yosuke turn towards Rise.

 

"Yeah of course. Whats up?"

 

"Not here. Somewhere more private."

 

Private? Just what kind of talk was this going to be?

 

She led him to the riverbank, a secluded spot well out of earshot of anyone on the floodplain's trail.

 

"What is it?" He asked again, his voice gentle as he settled himself down a polite distance away from her.

 

"Hey do you think I'm hot?"

 

"What sort of a question is that?"

 

She sighed. "Fair enough. It's school and walking down the street... and someone keeps allowing fan-mail to be forwarded to Marukyu Tofu. The guys are all about, you know, wanting me and the girls are worse. Skank, whore, 'you have no talent just a body made for sin you should be ashamed of yourself'..." Her voice broke with a strangled sob.

 

Yosuke moved closer until he could put a tentative hand on her shaking shoulder.

 

"Heh, thanks." She raised a tear-streaked face towards him. "Can you just hold me for a moment?"

 

Was this really happening? Yosuke wondered as he held his arms open for Risette to slid into. He restrained himself though, only allowing his hands to touch her back and hair. Comforting not seductive, that's what she needed.

 

It wasn't until she was done crying that he finally spoke again. "What do you need me to say?"

 

"The truth. As my friend and as my fan, what do you think of me? Am I really all body and no talent? Am I hot? Am I beautiful?" Raw emotion in her eyes, she laid her soul bare for Yosuke to see even if just for a moment.

 

"As your fan I think you are hot and talented and I would honestly love to bed Risette. But as your friend, I know that you are talented, beautiful inside and out, loyal and I would never try anything. Not unless we were dating and then I would be the luckiest guy in the world because it would be Rise Kujikawa in my bed not Risette." Yosuke's voice was soft and sincere.

 

The smile appeared so gradually that at first Yosuke thought his eyes were deceiving him. "Yosuke, thank you."

 

"Anytime. I just need to know one thing; why me? Why not Souji?"

 

"He's my friend yes, and I am closer to him than I am to you. But he's not my fan, Risette's fan. Not like you are.

 

Yosuke nodded as she hugged him before pulling away. "I need to help out at the shop."

 

"You should clean up first. Wash your face in the river at least if you don't want people to know that you've been crying."

 

"Yeah, I must be quite the mess. Thank you for lending me your shoulder."

 

"Hey anytime. That's what friends are for right?"

 

"Yeah." She smiled as brightly as she could, the haunted look mostly gone from her eyes as she turned towards the river to clean up. When she was done Yosuke walked her to her families tofu shop.

 

 

8/5

 

They had done it! The killer, Mitsuo Kubo was in police custody. To celebrate they were having a omelette cooking competition. The girls versus Souji.

 

Yosuke overheard Teddie talking to Nanako about promises and something low in his gut twisted painfully.

 

"Hey Teddie you can't just quit your job! Of course you can stay!"

 

"I can really stay!?" Souji nodded yes as Teddie's eyes shone.

 

"You thought we would make you go back there alone just because we kept our promise?"

 

"I didn't know what to think. I've never had friends before."

 

"Food coming through! Clear the way!"

 

All thoughts of Teddie and the weird feeling in his stomach left him as he took the first bite of Rise's lava-spicy dish.

 

The rest of the meal was a blur to him later of heat and awfulness with only Nanako's enjoyment of Souji's orthodox omelette to not make it on par with his memories of Mystery Food X.

 

 

 

"Hey Yo! Tonight was fun wasn't it? Eating that awful tasting omelette!"

 

"You have one weird definition of fun. Hey, Ted, as long as you promise me that you won't try anything funny you can sleep in my bed tonight.”

 

The light was clicked off and moments later Yosuke drifted off with Teddie in his arms, a blond head against his chest.

 

 

 

8/14

 

"Yosuke-Sempai, have you ask a girl to the festival yet?" Kanji tone was gruff yet playful.

 

"No, not yet. I was just planning on going with Teddie." A now familiar confusion settled into the pit of Yosuke's stomach. The night before he had woken up to Teddie writhing against him, clearly having a wet dream and Yosuke had been tempted to lend a helping hand. As it was he'd had to slip out of bed to clean up bear cum from his clothes afterwards.

 

Part of him had wanted to taste it though as he pulled off sticky pj's.

 

"Ah going the buddy route? Leaving yourself free to hook up with someone during the festival?"

 

"Kanji what do you want?"

 

"Well... uh... if I was to ask a dude to attend the festival with me would that be gay?"

 

Yosuke sighed. "Is it that detective boy? What was his name... Naoto?"

 

"Yeah. I mean I'm straight I'm sure I am but... when I'm around him, everything gets all jumbled up ya know?"

 

"Then ask him. I'm sure there will be lost of guys there together, and girls for that matter. If its just him then its something special, not gay."

 

The look of relief on Kanji's face was so intense it almost made Yosuke laugh. Almost.

 

"Just ask him. He might even say yes, who knows." Yosuke winked at Kanji.

 

"Okay yeah I'll ask him! Uh... if I can find him." Kanji frowned again. "I ain't seen him in days."

 

"You could try asking at the... no wait if you went poking around the police station you'd probably get arrested!"

 

"On what grounds?" It was a new voice that spoke, soft and gentle.

 

"Huh?" Yosuke spun around and found himself face to face with Naoto. "Oh the police around here tend to get suspicious of Kanji because he's caused trouble in the past. He's a good guy though. Anyway he wanted to ask you something."

 

"I'm sorry I cannot divulge anything regarding Kubo's arrest."

 

"No that ain't it! I was just wonderin' if you'd like to go to the summer festival with me?" Kanji's face was pink and his voice almost aggressive with nerves.

 

Something unreadable flickered through Naoto's eyes. "I'm sorry I cannot." Then he was gone, so fast he was all but running from them before Kanji could even process what he had said.

 

"That was a no huh?"

 

"I'd say so. I wonder why though...? It seemed like he was scared of something."

 

"Yeah." Kanji's expression was thoughtful as he gazed after Naoto.

 

 

 

 

 

8/17

 

Teddie watched Yosuke sleep, sitting on the futon beside him. The videos he'd been watching online made him want to try something; Yosuke had always been so adamantly against anything sexual happening between them though.

 

Now though Yosuke was exhausted from how busy they'd been at Junes. Teddie was exhausted too, but he couldn't sleep. Every time he tried his body got all hot and he'd been hard for about an hour now. Or so it felt to him. Yosuke's clock didn't have a glow screen so he couldn't tell how much time had really passed.

 

He didn't want to touch himself, though; he wanted to touch Yosuke. He wanted Yosuke's hands on him, not that that would ever happen. Maybe it would be okay to touch Yosuke if he didn't wake Yosuke up?

 

Moving slowly, carefully, he pulled back the light blanket that covered the sleeping bag then pulled down Yosuke's sleep shorts until his dick was exposed. It was half hard already, because Yosuke needed to pee or because he was having sexual dreams. Teddie knew about morning wood but how it happened still confused him. Not that that was important at this moment as Teddie began stroking Yosuke soft and gentle, not wanting him to wake up.

 

It was different than he'd expected, way different from touching himself. The texture was the same, but Yosuke's was smaller than his was and his hand wrapped around it easier. Liquid that he now knew was called precum leaked from an adorably small slit; Teddie leaned down and lapped it up with his tongue savouring the taste. It was different, but he decided that he liked it.

 

The organ he was pumping was now fully hard, more precum leaking down from the tip making it slick and his hand slid easily now. But just touching wasn't enough, it wasn't what he wanted.

 

He wanted to taste. Dipping his head down again, he shifted his body until he was lying beside his friend and took Yosuke's tip into his mouth.

 

It was amazingly awkward; Teddie loved it! The taste, the texture, keeping his lips over his teeth. His head dipped lower until Yosuke's pubes were tickling his lips. It was easy; he had no idea what a gag reflex was or that he didn't have one and didn't understand why people online kept complaining about taking it all in at once.

 

What he didn't know was how to pace himself; he set a hard and fast pace, so wrapped up in what he was doing that he failed to notice as Yosuke began to stir beneath him, slowly waking up from a dream of Rise going down on him.

 

Wait, was this wet heat only part of his dream? His orgasm hit while he was still on the cusp of sleep and waking, so he missed Teddie swallowing and licking him clean.

 

“Uh... Wha....?” His eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times before they focused. Had he just had a wet dream.

 

“Yosuke?”

 

He sat up, looking at the boy sitting up next to him. Oh God! Had Teddie been beside him the whole time?

 

Wait, why was his dick wet and where was the mess?

 

“W-What did you do?” His dick was outside his pants? Yosuke shoved it away again.

 

“Do?”

 

“Yeah like...” Suddenly it hit him. “Oh my God did you suck me off in my sleep?!”

 

Teddie looked away and that was all the answer Yosuke needed; with a strangled yell he pushed Teddie down and pinned him down.

 

“Ted. What. The. Hell?”

 

“The videos online made it look like fun!”

 

Videos? “Wait have you been using MY computer to watch PORN?!”

 

Teddie nodded. “Yeah! And you keep saying that no one would accept two men together but so many videos only show guys!”

 

“GAY PORN?! Oh God my life is over! If my parents find out I'm so dead! They'll think I'm gay!”

 

“Gay?”

 

Yosuke sighed, and pushed off of Teddie to click the light on. Teddie blinked and raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sudden glare.

 

“We need to have a talk! First off, guys who like other guys are gay. You keep acting like you like girls in public then turn around and do shit like this! Are you gay?”

 

“No. I'm not acting about liking girls. I do like girls. But I like boys too!”

 

“Okay then you're bi. Bi means bisexual or attracted to both genders okay?” Teddie nodded. “Now that that is out of the way we need to discuss consent!”

 

“Consent?”

 

“Yeah! It's making sure the other person has agreed to sexual contact before initiating it. What you did was a form of rape. Rape is forcing unwanted sexual contact on someone else and is very much illegal!”

 

“Illegal?!” Teddie yelped, looking suddenly terrified.

 

“Hey, relax I'm not going to report you. Just don't do it again okay? I mean it was my first time and I slept through it!” Yosuke ran his hands through his hair as that reality finally hit home.

 

“Do you want me to do it again? With your consent this time?”

 

Yosuke sighed. “No. Not tonight. Lets just get back to sleep.”

 

“I can't sleep, my body keeps feel all hot...” It was then that Yosuke saw that Teddie was hard.

 

“Dude how long...?” Teddie just shrugged.

 

“My hand isn't doing it tonight. I don't want to touch myself tonight; I want to touch you and have you touch me.”

 

Yosuke studied Teddie for a long moment, then he clicked the light back off. “Don't tell anyone okay?”

 

“Tell anyone what?”

 

“Anything that happened tonight.” A hand touched Teddies stomach before slowly slipping down into his pants.

 

“Are you...?” The hand wrapped around him and Teddie broke off. He ended up with his face buried against Yosuke's shoulder as a hand that wasn't his own jacked him off and cleaned him up.

 

“Now sleep. We will be insanely busy tomorrow too.”

 

 

 

8/21

 

“Hey Yosuke! I want to go to the festival again today! Yesterday was so much fun!”  
  


“Fun for you maybe but not for me! You hogged the girls all to yourself...” Yosuke words melted into a moan as Teddie's hand slipped inside his boxers.

 

“Yeah well you don't need them, you have me.”

 

That made Yosuke stop and think; just what was he doing with Teddie? They had gone from acquaintances to friends to... lovers? Since waking up to Teddie's mouth on his dick he'd let Teddie touch him and suck him off twice more and he had jacked off Teddie more than once. But they had never kissed, never gone on a date.

 

“We're not a couple, Ted. Couples do more than what we have. They go on dates and...”

 

“Oh can we go on a date to the festival?”

 

“D-date?!”

 

“You don't want to?” Teddie's face fell.

 

“No I don't not want to. You just surprised me.”

 

“So you do want to?”

 

Yosuke didn't answer right away as Teddie stroked him gently.

 

“Yeah okay, we can go to the festival on a date. But no holding hands or trying to kiss me okay?”

 

“Okay!” Teddie gasped as Yosuke's hand wrapped around him, and then leaned against one another as they jacked off together.

 

 

 

“Yosuke! Look is that me?!” Teddie pointed towards a plush toy of what was indeed his bear suit.

 

“Do you want it?”

 

“YES! It's so horrible I have to have it!”

 

Laughing, Yosuke headed over to the game booth. It was a Coconut Shy type game where rubber balls were tossed at plates meant to be broken.

 

“Hey how many plates do I have to break to get the Junes Mascot plush?”

 

“Three. Want to try for it?”

 

“Yeah.” He paid for five balls, and he broke a plate on the first toss. “What the... Is luck on my side today?”

 

The next throw was a miss but it was the only one. The remaining three balls all broke plates resulting in four plates broken in all. “Okay I wasn't expecting it to be that easy!”

 

“That's quite an arm you have there; are you a pitcher?”

 

“No. I've never even played baseball.” Yosuke laughed as he handed the won plush to Teddie. “Take good care of this okay?”

 

“Yosuke! Thank you!” Teddie's eyes shone as he hugged the bear to his chest. “Oh can we get some food?”

 

“Sure. What do you want?”

 

“Everything!”

 

“Okay well, lets see what we find first.”

 

An hour later, the bear plush tucked under one arm, a candy apple in his other hand they drew prize slips but neither won anything but that was okay as the bear was the only prize Teddie needed from that day. The day of his first date.

 

“Ted, lets go somewhere quite, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Was Yosuke going to kiss him?

 

They ended up on the hill overlooking town. “Did you have fun today?”

 

“Yes! I had lots of fun!” The last bites of candy apple gone now, the stick was tossed away into a trash can. Teddie's lips were sticky though as Yosuke touched them with his own lips.

  
After he held Teddie in his arms for a long moment before pulling away again. “Lets go home.”

 

Neither notice that they were not alone; Souji was there to witness their first kiss, but he said nothing as he tightened his grip on Kou's hand. This was too open, and he was planning to do a bit more with Kou than steal a single kiss.

 

 

 

8/23

 

“What are you doing?” Yosuke pinned Teddie to the wall of the changing room stall.

  
“What do you mean?”

 

“You have me! Why were you trying to untie the girls swimsuits?”

 

“Because they are pretty?”

 

“Teddie, now that we are dating you need to understand cheating.”

 

“Cheating?”

 

“Hitting on girls with intent to bed them is cheating. You're only supposed to do that kinda thing with me okay?”

 

“Oh okay.” Teddie's face fell but Yosuke barely noticed as he pushed his tongue into Teddie's mouth.

 

Outside, Souji guarded the entrance, wondering if he should tell them about his one night stand with Kou, and deciding not to say anything just yet.

 

 

 

8/30

 

As the fireworks lit up the sky, Yosuke pulled Teddie aside for another stolen kiss, not even caring at that moment if the others saw them or not. No one did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 'Coconut Shy' is a carnival game dating back to the late 1800's in which balls are tossed at coconuts lined up on a shelf and any coconuts knocked off the shelf are won as prizes. The song 'I have a lovely bunch of coconuts' is about the Coconut Shy game.


	3. September

9/8

 

“ _This_ is the hotel?” Yosuke sighed; but even if it was a love hotel it was a night away where he did not have to deal with Teddie's voracious sexual appetite for once.

 

"We're sharing." Souji shot him a raised eyebrow look that had Yosuke laughing.

 

"What was that for?"

 

"You do realize that if this is a love hotel there will only be one bed per room?"

 

The laughter stuck in Yosuke's throat as thr whole group fell silent.

 

"Dude don't even joke about that!" Chie groaned.

 

"Oh you'll be with me and we've shared a bed plenty of times." Yukiko pointed out reasonably.

 

"What about me? Who will I be rooming with?" Kanji asked, scuffing his toe along the ground. 

 

"I believe you will be sharing with me." Naoto's face was bright red as he stepped towards the main group. "Who approved this hotel?"

 

No one could answer his question as they watched him enter the building.

 

"Hey, a-at least Teddie isn't here right?" Yosuke looked around trying to break the sudden tension.

 

Of course that was when Teddie appeared suddenly on the roof above them.

 

After convincing Kashiwagi that Teddie was an oversized backpack Souji had to call Yosuke to get him inside to the room they were sharing.

 

It was horribly gaudy, and very clearly a room in a love hotel with only one bed which, as they were warned, did indeed start spinning at the flip of a switch.

 

But all of that was forgotten as Teddie shed his bear suit as soon as the door was closed and ran bear naked into the en-suite squatting over the traditional toilet to pee.

 

"Dude Teddie you're a guy! Guys don't squat to pee!" Oh God was Souji also watching this through the open door?

 

"They don't?" Teddie frowned in confusion.

 

"No! Most guys stand and hold it to aim! Souji back me up here!" Yosuke finally turned towards Souji and as he had feared found his best friend staring wide eyed at his boyfriends dick.

 

"Yosuke you didn't teach him how to pee as a human? Bears typically do squat or lift a leg to pee."

 

"Yeah! Sensei is right! I always squatted while I was a bear!"

 

Yosuke sighed, covering his face with his hands. "I've never asked him how he pees before today!"

 

Teddie shook his dick out and stood up, offering Souji a view of his ass as he bent down to flush.

 

"Here just let me show you. Watch closely, okay Ted?" Souji stepped closer to the squat toilet and pulled out his own dick, aimed and began pissing.

 

"Oh!"

 

"Dude this is so gay!” Yosuke left the bathroom to change for bed then he stopped. There was only one bed, and the couch was little more than a love seat. Someone Naoto's size might be able to spend the night on it but they were all significantly taller than Naoto.

 

"Sensei, how big are you?"

 

The little...! Was he really hitting on someone else in front of him?

 

"Ted!" Yosuke's voice was low and held a warning.

 

"Yosuke, why didn't you say anything about Teddie being hung?" Soft sounds from the bathroom, then the sound of the toilet being flushed again.

 

"I... how would I have known how hung Teddie was?"

 

"He's your lover isn't he?"

 

"What?" His cheeks flamed red as he turned to face Souji, darkening as he saw that his friend hadn't zipped up.

 

"Go ahead, just pretend that I'm not even here."

 

"Partner what are you talking about?"

 

"I saw you kissing Ted at the festival."

 

Yosuke went quiet. "W-what?"

 

"I saw you."

 

"Why didn't you say anything?"

 

"I was too busy looking for a secluded spot to fuck Kou."

 

"Kou?! Wait the rumors about him are true?" Souji only shrugged. "Wait are you...?"

 

"I'm bi. And if you won't fuck Teddie tonight..." Souji trailed off as he grabbed Teddies dangling dick.

 

Yosuke wanted to stop them; he wanted them to keep going. Was that how Teddie looked as he kissed him? Touched him? For the first time Yosuke was able to watch as Teddie flushed slowly with pleasure, his breaths growing heavy, and his eyes hooding.

 

Fuck, why did Teddie have to be so hot?

 

It wasn't until Souji whispered into a red tinted ear and a hand slipped south to push down uniform pants and slip between cheeks not his own that Yosuke felt something new rise up inside of him.

 

"Hey Souji get your fucking hands off of my boyfriend!" He moved before he could think about what he was doing, his fist connecting with the side of Souji's head hard enough to send him flying a few feet before crumpling to the floor.

 

His hand throbbed but he ignored it. "Oh God! Souji are you okay?!"

 

"I knew it! You love him don't you Yosuke?"

 

"W-what?"

 

"You're in love with Teddie." Souji stood, holding his head where Yosuke's fist had connected though he was smiling. Grinning really.

 

"I... he's a guy and I'm a guy! How can I be in love with him?"

 

"Yosuke you don't love me?" Teddie had a kicked puppy look on his face.

 

"I..." Shit, why couldn't he think? Was Souji right?

 

"You love him. How else do you explain your jealousy? It wasn't possessive; watching me mess around with Teddie was a turn-on for you wasn't it?"

 

"I... I can't explain it..." Yosuke sank bonelessly down onto the edge of the bed.

 

Footsteps approached him; slow tentative footsteps. "Yosuke, I love you."

 

He looked up at Teddie, only dimly aware of what he had said. "What?"

 

"I love you." The words meant nothing to Yosuke, but Teddie's tone wasn't flippant. It was serious, and sincere as the blond pushed his way into his arms.

 

Yosuke wanted to say something, anything, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out.

 

Then Teddie's mouth was on his and he found that he didn't need words after all as he lost himself in the kiss.

 

Somewhere deep inside him he knew that Souji was right; he just wasn't ready to say it out loud yet. He did his best to communicate his love through the kisses as he lay back on the bed and pulled Teddie down on top of him.

 

"Have you two made love yet?" Yosuke jumped; he had forgotten that Souji was in the room.

 

"N-no, we've just jacked each other off and well, Teddie's gone down on me a few times but that's it."

 

"Sensei is making love like scoring?" Souji nodded. "Then I wanna! Tonight!"

 

"T-tonight?!" Yosuke swallowed hard looking at Teddie's nine inch cock. "Hey, Souji have you ever... bottomed?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Woah really? Does it hurt?"

 

"Only if you're not properly prepared for penetration."

 

"Oh." Yosuke hesitated until he looked into Teddie's eyes and saw love there. Teddie really did love him; how had he missed that? "Okay."

 

"Okay?"

 

"Yes. Yes we can make love tonight." Yosuke lay back and gazed up at Teddie for a long moment.

 

Then hands were on his body, opening and removing clothing and shy embarrassment of Souji seeing him naked and aroused warred with anticipation of what he was about to do with Teddie.

 

"Roll over onto your stomach."

 

"Why?"

 

"It'll make it easier for Teddie to access your ass."

 

"Ah." Now he was starting to get nervous but the more he tried to relax the tenser he became. "Will it hurt for me to be fingered?"

 

"Yes, a bit but the pain will fade." The sound of cupboards and drawers opening and closing filled the room. "Aha! Here it is!"

 

"Here what is?"

 

"Lube."

 

"Oh God if they have lube in the rooms..." He didn't need to finish his sentence.

 

The sound of a packet being ripped was followed by slick fingers probing between his cheeks. It felt strange and yet having those fingers rub over that secret, hidden part of him also felt good. He hadn't been expecting it to feel good just having his entrance rubbed a little.

 

"Ah!" Yosuke clamped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed that he had cried out.

 

"No, he wants to hear you don't you Ted?" Souji's hand was warm. "Yosuke, if it hurts squeeze as hard as you need to okay?:

 

"O-okay..." Jeez holding Souji's hand was embarrassing too!

 

Then the first finger was inside him and all he cried out again. It hurt, yes, but it also felt kind of good.

 

When the finger began exploring inside him, there was no 'kind of' about it; it felt good.

 

And when a second finger joined the first and found his prostate he screamed in pure pleasure. Why had he been so scared to take this step?

 

Then Teddie stopped. "Yosuke! Keep it down!"

 

"This is a love hotel; the rooms have thick walls."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yes."

 

Nodding, Teddie added yet another finger and Yosuke's back arched as the burning pain ripped him in two.

 

"Yosuke!"

 

"I... I'm fine!" Yosuke panted hard trying to relax and accept the fingers sheathed inside him.

 

A hand slipped underneath him and began playing with his half hard length and that helped him get a handle on himself again.

 

"One finger to go." Teddie's voice was thick with need. "I'm big and I don't want the real thing to hurt you."

 

"Find that spot again first?"

 

"You mean this?" Teddie's fingers rubbed his prostate again.

 

"Yes!" This time it was ecstasy that made his back arch and the pain of yet another finger being added merged with the ecstasy.

 

Then the fingers were gone. "Can we do this face to face?"

 

"I... I dunno can we?" Yosuke looked at Souji.

 

"Yes. You'll need to lift your legs until your knees touch your chest though."

 

“Like this?” Yosuke lifted and spread his legs as best he could, feeling strangely sexy as he did. Everything was on display when he held himself open like this.

 

“Yeah.” Souji's hands were on Teddie, slipping a condom onto him and slicking him up. Reaching over he grabbed Souji's hand again; he was scared and yet at the same time he wanted Teddie inside him more than he'd ever wanted anything else in his entire life.

 

There was a hard pressure at his entrance and then a push and a soft pop and he was being stretched further than he had of yet been stretched; Teddie's head was inside him.

 

“Yosuke, you're still really tight!” Teddie's voice was low and deep, thick with need and strained with the effort it took to push the shaft in nice and slow. “Does this hurt?”

 

“N-no... no it feels good...” Yosuke let go of Souji and wrapped his arms around Teddie's shoulders pulling him down for a kiss. Why had he been so scared of doing this? It was beyond good; it was perfect.

 

Then, after an eternity, Teddie ran out of length. “I'm all the way in!”

 

“Yeah, now please move?” Teddie pulled back, bracing his hands on the bed on either side of Yosuke and began rolling his hips out and in and back out again. Only an inch at a time, each thrust slightly longer than the last, wanting to go hard and fast but needing to make this good for Yosuke. For the boy he loved, who loved him even though he hasn't said it yet.

 

Yosuke's legs slipped back down to rest against Teddie's sides, encouraging him to go harder, faster. Distantly they were both aware of Souji touching himself as he watched his friends lose their virginity together, but it was as if he was in another universe. The world had narrowed down to just them; nothing else mattered. No one else mattered, just the shaft inside Yosuke and the hot, velvety walls surrounding Teddie.

 

“Uh... faster... Ted please... faster...” Yosuke punctuated his words with kisses, almost folding himself in half in his effort to make out with Teddie while being filled and fucked.

 

Their tongues rubbed, licked and duelled as Teddie's pace increased and sounds of pleasure and flesh hitting flesh filled the room. “Uh... Ted... you sound so hot right now...” Yosuke's head fell back as he was hit just right and he felt himself start to get close.

 

“So you you Yo!”

 

Souji had to bite back a snort of laughter at the nickname. Two sets of eyes flicked over to him for just a second before returning to gaze into each other.

 

Teddie's hand dropped down to jack Yosuke off in time with his thrusts and their kisses. “I'm... close...”

 

“Same... together?”

 

Teddie nodded as his pace increased further, nails racking and scraping down his bare back as he found an even more perfect spot deep inside his partner. His thrusts began to stutter, to grow erratic, as his own release built within him and he stopped teasing Yosuke's cock and started jerking him in earnest. Seconds later he slammed his hips down as the first wave of pleasure rolled over him just as Yosuke clamped tight around him and white streaks painted his chest.

 

As Teddie collapsed on top of Yosuke, feeling deliciously spent, heat splashed over his side indicating that Souji had also managed to get off.

 

“That... that was...” Yosuke laughed and shook his head. “Mind-blowing. That was completely mind-blowing.”

 

“Heh, I finally got to score!” Teddie rolled off Yosuke, his body boneless with ecstatic bliss.

 

“You should get that condom off and clean up before it starts to dry.”

 

Teddie groaned but his hands moved nonetheless and though it took him a few tries he managed to pull the rubber off, tie it and toss it into the trash.

 

Souji stripped off his remaining clothes then helped Teddie to the shower, Yosuke following on autopilot and helping both Teddie and Souji clean up, all three of them touching each other though Souji did not touch Yosuke's dick nor did Yosuke touch Souji's.

 

As soon as they were clean, Souji turned off the water and hung the shower head back up as Yosuke lifted Teddie like a bride and carried him back to the bed. When Souji finally joined them, he found Teddie cuddled into Yosuke, facing him, and slid into bed on the far side, spooning Teddie.

 

 

 

 

“How long are ya gonna take in there?” Kanji groaned as he looked at the clock. Naoto had been in the bathroom for almost an hour now.

 

“I'm almost done.” He hesitated, wanting to open the door but scared to. His pyjamas hid his body right?

 

“I need ta pee!” Kanji all but whined.

 

Sighing, Naoto pushed the door open, hair still wet from his shower. “All yours.” Kanji ran past him, the door swinging closed in his wake.

 

When he was done he found Naoto curled up on the couch under a spare blanket. “You don't have to sleep there. The bed is big enough for both of us.”

 

A blush crept up Naoto's cheeks. “No, you take the bed.”

 

“Let me take the couch then!”

 

“Don't be ridiculous! You're far too tall to be even remotely comfortable on such a short couch.” Naoto sighed, burying his face into the pillow.

 

“Alright. Night.” The light was clicked off, and Naoto's burning cheeks were finally hidden in the dark.

 

 

 

9/9

 

“Hey, wake up.” Kanji's hand reached out and brushed a lock of hair behind Naoto's ear. Some time during the night the blanket had slipped off of the couch and Naoto's modest flannel pyjama top had ridden up revealing an inch of tantalizing flesh. Kanji's breath caught as he gazed upon the surprisingly slim waist revealed by the gap between top and bottom.

 

“Uh?” Naoto blinked then sat up quickly, hands reaching for a blanket that was no longer there, clearly intending to hide his body behind it.

 

“It's eight, we need ta meet up with our class in half an hour.”

 

“Oh. Thank you Kanji.” He turned away, reaching for his bag as the rustle of fabric filled the room. Turning back, clothing in hand, he saw that Kanji was changing into his uniform. As he slid a fresh pair of briefs up his legs, Naoto got a glimpse of Kanji's dick, stiff with morning wood. Cheeks bright red once more, he ran for the bathroom, once more barricading himself inside.

 

 

 

 

Kanji sat down hard on the bench as far from Naoto as he could. After that morning, when he had majorly overreacted to seeing Kanji's hard-on, things had been awkward between them and now Kanji couldn't even look at him.

 

Dimly, he was aware of Naoto stating that Teddie, Rise and Yukiko could not be drunk because no alcohol had been served in the club in response to a rash of drunk driving a couple years earlier.

 

When Yukiko had suggested playing the kings game he had wanted to protest; what if he had to do something with Naoto?

 

The sticks were made and drawn. His stick showed red. “Looks like I'm the king. Okay uh... Number five has to kiss my cheek.”

 

“Awe that's lame!” Yukiko slurred drawing out the a as Naoto flushed and stood, a five clearly printed on the stick he laid aside before moving closer.

 

Kanji closed his eyes as a soft pair of lips pressed quickly and tamely against his cheek as far from his lips as was possible.

 

The next round Teddie was king and he demanded a proper kiss from number one, who just happened to be Souji. But somehow in his 'drunken' state, Teddie got them mixed up and he tackled Kanji instead, pushing his tongue deep into Kanji's mouth which like an idiot he'd opened to protest.

 

“Woo-ho! Two down already!” Yukiko laughed.

 

“Is this that kind of game?” Yosuke had to swallow jealousy as Teddie kissed Kanji.

 

The third round saw Souji as king, and there was a heated debate over what he should do with which number, following a ruling of each round needing to be more extreme than the last.

 

In the end he chose a piggyback ride from number four; who just so happened to be Yosuke!

 

“Dude there are three girls playing and _I_ get chosen?” Yosuke groaned; he had to ride the shoulders of a dude he was naked with the night before?

 

But he knew that he would never be allowed to live it down if he refused and he climbed up onto Souji's shoulders as he knelt down; a cellphone was out. Was Rise checking someone or recording them? Yosuke decided that he didn't want to know.

 

Then Yukiko demanded that Naoto spill his most embarrassing story and they all learned about his past and family situation before being asked about their involvement with the murders.

 

Yukiko and Rise, half passing out but still listening somehow, spilled about the TV world and personas but predictably Naoto thought they were bullshitting him and left in a huff as soon as he could.

 

Kanji helped get Teddie, Yukiko and Rise back to their respective rooms just to delay returning to his own and facing Naoto but when he did the other boy was already sound asleep on the couch.

 

 

 

 

“Souji? How is your head?” Yosuke got Teddie stripped and into bed.

 

“Tender but I'll heal. You have nothing to feel guilty about.”

 

“Good. Uh, Teddie, you up for a round of sex tonight?”

 

Teddie sat up, all sleepiness gone as he sobered at the words. “With you always!”

 

“Uh, good but actually I was thinking that tonight could be you and Souji.”

 

Shocked silence filled the room and pounded in his ears. “What?”

 

“Well, Souji was right. I did get turned on watching you kiss him and it was only the thought that he'd steal your virginity that made me jealous so I thought that tonight I could watch the full show.”

 

“Are you sure?” Souji this time.

 

“Yes I am.” Souji shed his clothes with record speed as Teddie scrambled for the lube and condoms.

 

Souji was looser than Yosuke had been; clearly he had bottomed several times already though he wouldn't say who his partner- partners?- had been or even if it was anyone Yosuke knew. Teddie was able to prep him quickly before being pushed down onto his back with Souji straddling his thighs. Yosuke swallowed hard feeling extremely aroused as Souji speared himself on that thick length, and began moving hard and fast in a rolling bounce not giving himself any time to adjust to being penetrated.

 

It was the hottest sight Yosuke had ever seen, from the way Souji's cock bounced to the expression of rapture on Teddie's face.

 

He came quickly, spraying both of his friends with his seed but it wasn't enough and somehow he managed to pop again as Souji slammed down and streaked Teddie with white. As he pulled off, Yosuke saw that Teddie had flooded the condom with his own release.

 

It wasn't until much later, when they were showered and once more cuddled up in bed with Teddie in the middle that Yosuke realized that Souji had creamed without having his cock touched even once.

 

 

9/12

 

Yosuke turned away from the TV, reaching for his phone to call Souji after someone else had appeared on the Midnight Channel, only to have it ring mid reach. Kanji's name lit up the outside screen and he flipped the phone open.

 

“That was Naoto! We have to stop him! Warn him that the killer is after him!”

 

“Calm down!” He had never known that the younger boy could sound so hysterical. “The killer has been caught remember? Even if that was Naoto, which we have no way of proving right now, he's safe. The killer is behind bars.”

 

Nothing for a long moment but heavy breathing as Kanji fought to get himself back under control. “Yeah you're right I just got so scared...”

 

“Oh? Is it love?” The idea of Kanji being gay no longer scared him; hadn't scared him since he had accepted how he felt about Teddie and how Teddie felt about him.

 

“Don't be silly! O-of course it's not love! I just... I just don't want to see him get hurt!”

 

“No, none of us want anyone else to get hurt. But trust me, Naoto's safe.”

 

“Yeah, of course. Sorry for calling so late Sempai.” A click and Kanji was gone.

 

“Was that Kanji?” Warm arms encircled his waist from behind.

 

“Yeah. He was freaking out that Naoto was going to be kidnapped next. Hey, Teddie, I have something I need to say to you.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I love you.” Teddie stilled and Yosuke turned around to kiss him softly. “I love you.”

 

“Yosuke I love you too.” Yosuke let Teddie lead him to the bed where they made love for the second time.

 

 

9/15

 

Kanji's glare was like lava as Yosuke searched for clues to help Rise find Naoto in the other world. He would have to seriously make this up to his friend after they had rescued Naoto. If only he had taken Kanji seriously they could have stopped Naoto from being thrown into a TV.

 

 

9/17

 

Every time they tried to stop, to go home and rest, Kanji urged them on wards. Somehow their supplies held out and though they were all tired by the time they finally reached the bottom of the secret base that had sprung from Naoto's mind, they were no where near their limits. They could still fight, they could rescue him that very day.

 

“Naoto!” Kanji rushed forward, ready to push him out of the way if his Shadow attacked him.

 

Naoto's Shadow began crying about how lonely he was, spilling Naoto's deepest, darkest secrets for them to hear.

 

Kanji didn't listen, he was too busy trying to find a way to protect Naoto that he tuned everything out.

 

Until that damned Shadow stated that Naoto could not become his ideal man when he was never male to begin with.

 

Not male? Did that mean that Naoto was a girl?

 

But before he could fully process that they were thrown into the fight against Naoto's Shadow and any and all gender revelations were put on hold.

 

Afterwards he rushed to her side and it was confirmed that Naoto was, indeed, a she. Not a he, never a he.

 

Naoto was female. He had been crushing on a girl all along. Never before and never again would he feel such pure relief as he did then. He was straight! Everything was okay because Naoto, the 'boy' of his dreams was actually a girl!

 

He offered to take her home, but was shot down. The fear he had seen before, when he had asked her out and in the hotel room, was back now, stronger than ever and he finally saw it for what it was. It was fear of rejection because her body didn't match her image, didn't match the way people viewed her, thought of her.

 

 

9/18

 

Even though it was a Sunday, Kanji got himself up and dressed early, leaving the house at roughly the same time he would leave to get to school. His mother was surprised, but pleased at the same time. Maybe this meant that Kanji was turning over a new leaf?

 

He got Naoto's home address from a cop after assuring him that he was Naoto's classmate and had been asked to deliver a missed assignment to Naoto.

 

It took him three rings of the doorbell before she answered. “Kanji-kun? What are you doing here?”

 

His jaw dropped; she was wearing a dress, that slim waist he had glimpsed that night during their school trip accentuated by a wide sash, dark blue with a band of white. “You look... wow.”

 

She blushed softly. “Is there something I can help you with?”

 

“Yes. Why did you hide this from me?”

 

“Kanji I... I had no way of knowing how you would react. There are rumors that you're gay, after all, and I...”

 

“I'm straight, but somehow I've always been attracted to you. It weirder me out; you were the only guy I liked. Knowing that you're female is a relief, not a burden.”

 

Her eyes slowly lit up from within. “You're okay with me being female?”

 

“Yeah, of course I am. If I can be a guy and still like sewing then you can be a chick and still be a damn good detective, right?”

 

She laughed for the first time, and it was sweet and high pitched. Feminine, even if nothing else about her was.

 

“So what's with the dress?”

 

“My Grandfather is taking me to visit my parents grave and they will be expecting a daughter, not a son.”

 

“Hey, you look beautiful but you can still be tough as you need to. Don't forget that.”

 

“Kanji thank you.” Her eyes told him that he had said exactly what she needed to hear at that moment. “Is there anything else?”

 

“Nah, that was it. Oh, here.” He handed her the binder he was holding. “Notes and stuff from the days you missed. I wasn't asked to bring them here, but I didn't think that anyone else would, except maybe Rise and I asked her not to, and they made a good excuse for asking for your address and all. Take as long as you need to recover, I'll keep swinging by to drop off what ya missed.”

 

Her eyes widened in surprise as she read through the notes; the writing was immature but the notes themselves were surprisingly detailed coming from Kanji. “Once more I must thank you. Now, goodbye. My Grandfather will be home shortly and I must be ready to leave as soon as he arrives.”

 

“Goodbye.” The door closed and Kanji turned to head home, his heart feeling lighter than he could ever remember it being.

 

9/30

 

Kanji couldn't do it; for an hour he had been standing at the end of Naoto's street after school. He had already dropped off the newest assignment, and he had no reason to linger. Yet he did; asking her out had been easier when he had thought that she was a boy.

 

Laughing softly to himself he turned around and headed home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The club scene is faithful to how it plays out in Golden with giving Yosuke a piggyback ride being a real option that you can choose. However the round with Naoto and Kanji was added in just to ramp up their budding relationship more.


	4. October

10/2

 

Teddie clicked through the pictures, one hand on the mouse the other on his dick. The boy was young, younger than Teddie was but he was hot. Pants open showing white briefs, white shirt unbuttoned revealing creamy skin, it was the very definition of sexy.

 

He didn't look up when Yosuke entered the room. “Whatcha looking at... TEDDIE!”

 

“What? He's hot!”

 

“He can't be any older than fourteen!” Yosuke quickly scanned the pictures and sighed when he saw that there was no actual nudity. “Teddie, this stuff is illegal. He's a minor and being made to pose sexually. This is child porn and its very much illegal.”

 

“Child porn?”

 

“Yes. It is illegal to film or sexualize anyone under the age of eighteen. While this isn't too bad- at least he's old enough to be sexually aware- it is still considered child porn.” Yosuke gazed back at boy; he was hot, Teddie was right about that, all long limbs, lithe and slim, tall too, by the look of it.

 

He scrolled until he found a picture that made his own cock throb; the boy was wearing a skirt in this one, pushed modestly down between his legs, his shirt unbuttoned showing a strip of bare skin. His blue hair was swept over one eye, the other one a piercing storm grey gazing straight into the camera.

 

Swallowing hard, he looked for a name for the model, and he found one. Kitagawa, Y. That was all, and the photographer was listed as simply M.

 

“I don't want you to look at stuff like this anymore okay? Even taking pictures of a consenting girlfriend is child porn if she is under eighteen and can get you jail time and labelled a sex offender. Understand?”

 

“Yes.” Teddie was pouting, but Yosuke knew that meant that he was listening.

 

“Hey, wanna make love tonight?”

 

“Always!” Teddie perked right up, and was naked in bed before his clothes had even hit the floor.

 

 

10/6

 

Kanji stopped Naoto as she headed for the elevators to leave the 'special headquarters.'

 

"Is there something that you need?" She looked at him with nothing more than mild curiosity on her face.

 

"Yeah. Now that we're teammates... can I have your number?"

 

Her cheeks flamed for a second. "Oh yes of course." She read off the digit out loud for Kanji to enter before adding his number into her own phone. "If you should ever desire to hang out, please do not hesitate to give me a ring. Now that I'm no longer officially on the case I have only my schoolwork to occupy my time."

 

"Yeah okay. Well, see you later?" Kanji beat a hasty retreat as Naoto shook her head at his back wondering when he would ask her out again.

 

 

10/7

 

Teddie leaned against Yosuke as soon as they got home from the hospital, actually crying for the first time since he had gotten a human body.

 

"Hey, shh... it's okay." Yosuke led Teddie to their bedroom before holding him tight.

 

"All that and I still don't know anything about myself!"

 

"We'll figure it out. I mean you can love so you can't be a Shadow, right?"

 

"Yeah." Teddie's tears slowly stopped.

 

Until Yosuke went to pull away. "Yo! Don't leave me!"

 

"I'm just going to run a bath. I thought that tonight we could bathe together?"

 

"Oh, okay!" Teddie wiped his remaining tears on his sleeve and followed Yosuke into the bathroom, stripping as he went.

 

Yosuke's hands were even gentler than usual as he washed Teddie from head to toe before soaping himself up.

 

"Hey, Ted, can we try something different tonight?" They had rinsed and were lounging in the tub together, just enjoying being alone together and the warmth of the water.

 

"Do you wish to top?"

 

"Yes actually but not tonight. Lets move this to our bed."

 

"'Our' bed?"

 

"Ted, when was the last time you actually spread out and used the second futon?" When Teddie just shrugged he nodded. "Exactly. So my bed is now our bed." He dried Teddie off before getting him settled down on his back.

 

The sounds Teddie made as Yosuke swallowed him for the first time made it worth the awkwardness of taking such a large member into his mouth.

 

"Oh! Y...Yo? Is this h-how you feel when I...?"

 

"Feels good doesn't it? I'm sorry it took me so long to do this for you."

 

"Want me to...? After I finish."

 

"No. Tonight is about you. All I want you to do is lie back and enjoy it."

 

Teddie's hands gripped Yosuke's painfully hard as he splashed his release over Yosuke's shoulder and lips and if Yosuke then licked his lips clean and swallowed, well no one else needed to know that.

 

 

10/10

 

Yosuke was amazed at how natural it felt for him to perform, on stage, with Risette. The energy was high and his fingers danced over the guitar strings as he played.

 

Then the crowd asked for an encore and he began to panic; they only knew one song!

 

Of course any hope of playing the same song over again were dashed when Teddie stage dived into the crowd and shattered when his knees hit the hard ground as he tried unsuccessfully to do his own stage dive.

 

But none of that changed the adrenaline he felt when he remembered the crowds cheering.

 

"Yosuke!" Human arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

 

"Today was awesome!" Spinning around he caught Teddie in a hug forgetting for a moment that they were out in public. That they had to pretend to just be friends.

 

When Teddie pushed him against a wall for a kiss he leaned in. It wasn't until he heard Chie gasp that he pulled away.

 

Chie and Kanji were standing with Souji and were looking at him in shock.

 

"Uh... hi guys..."

 

"What was that?!"

 

"T-Teddie kissed me..."

 

"You were kissing him back." Chie's glare intensified.

 

"...Yeah..."Yosuke slammed back against the wall.

 

"Yosuke's my boyfriend." Dammit if Teddie's carefree attitude wasn't an asset just there; there was no way that Yosuke was choking out that word just then.

 

"Boyfriend?" Chie's eyes widened.

 

"Yeah. Boyfriend."

 

"So that's why you were so cool with me seein' Naoto back when we thought that she was a he."

 

"Actually I wasn't official with Teddie when you asked her to the festival."

 

"Official?"

 

"Yeah we'd messed around and stuff but the festival was our first date, and first kiss."

 

"Okay guys leave them alone." Souji to the rescue.

 

"You knew?"

 

"Yes I knew."

 

"How much have you covered up for them?" Souji just shrugged and as they rejoined the rest of the gang the word spread and by the end of the day all the Persona users knew about Yosuke and Teddie.

 

 

10/16

 

"Mm... Teddie slow down..." Yosuke gasped out between heated kisses.

 

"No! We haven't made love since you started studying for your exams a week ago!" Teddie rolled over pulling Yosuke on top of him.

 

Hands grasped slim hips as Teddie straddled Yosuke. "Hey can we...?" Teddie ground his ass against Yosuke's clothed erection.

 

"You want to bottom tonight?"

 

"Yeah. You always seem to love taking me so I wanna know what all the fuss is about."

 

Yosuke nodded as he reached up and began carefully unbuttoning the white shirt that Chie still owed him for. These days, however, he was tempted to wave the debt because the inches of creamy skin revealed button by button and framed by ruffle was the sexiest thing Yosuke had ever seen.

 

The shirt was still pooling on the floor beside the bed as Yosuke unbuttoned Teddie's pants, still amazed that he was allowed to do this. Teddie was an addiction to him, every stolen kiss made him crave another and each brush of flesh against bear flesh made his cock jump.

 

"Are you sure about this? The first time does hurt a bit." Teddie moved automatically so that Yosuke could push his pants and underwear down.

 

"Yes I'm sure. But only with you. My ass is off limits to everyone else."

 

"Really?" It really must be love if that declaration made him so happy. "I don't want you to be with anyone else anyway." Yosuke sat up as Teddie pulled his tee up over his head.

 

Their lips met again as deft fingers made short work of Yosuke's pants, his ass lifting on cue to allow them to be pulled off.

 

"I've touched my ass, ever since Souji helped me score with you that first time. It doesn't hurt anymore."

 

"Oh. Wait you mean you planned to bottom at some point?"

 

"Yes, but only with you."

 

Teddie was looser than expected as Yosuke slid the first slick finger inside him. "I'm smaller than you are so I'm only gonna use three fingers okay?"

 

"Okay!" Teddie raised his ass higher like the little slut that he was. Yosuke didn't mind because Teddie was his slut and Yosuke was finding that his own sexual appetite was just about as insatiable as Teddie's.

 

"I'm gonna do it now so stay relaxed." There was a soft pop as Yosuke pulled his fingers out of Teddie a few minutes later.

 

"Lie back I wanna ride you."

 

Yosuke damn near came at that visual. "Oh God don't say things like that! I need a moment now or I'll cum as soon as I'm inside you!" He gripped his base hard before slipping on a condom, slicking himself up and lying back.

 

Once more Teddie straddled him and this time there was nothing stopping his cock from slipping between the bears butt cheeks.

 

Yosuke moaned softly as he let his head fall back; this felt good. He was under no delusions that this is what pussy felt like, though. It did however explain why Teddie loved doing this to him so much.

 

Then Teddie sank down, taking Yosuke inside him in one go, and Yosuke screamed it felt so good even through the condom.

 

"Yosuke! What about your parents?!"

 

Yosuke glanced at the clock. "They won't be home for at least another hour. Tonight was date night for them."

 

"Oh that's right!" Teddie giggled as he began moving his hips trying to imitate the way Souji had ridden him.

 

Yosuke helped him move by lifting him but even so Teddie gave up after a few moments. "This is really awkward. He made it look so easy though."

 

With a sigh, Yosuke rolled them both over, quickly settling into a slow, easy rhythm. "Yeah well, sex is never as easy as pornos make it seem."

 

"Harder!"

 

"Okay." Yosuke sped his hips slowly, trying to pace himself as he already felt himself beginning to tire and he had barely started the run! How Teddie managed two or three round in a row Yosuke didn't know but when Teddie began clinging to him and panting in pure pleasure he found his second wind.

 

And when he found Teddie's prostate with his tip he found that he didn't need to give anymore; Teddie tightened around him after only a few well aimed thrusts and came paining Yosuke with streaks of white. Teddie clenched around him and Yosuke thrust lightly a few more times as his own orgasm was milked out of him.

 

"That... that was... again?" Yosuke could only nod, ripping the used condom off and slipping on a fresh one as soon as he was hard enough again.

 

It was halfway through round three that the front door opened and closed, though neither boy noticed as they lost themselves in yet another orgasm.

 

"Teddie, I love you. I really do." Yosuke pulled away to tug off the third condom, as his bedroom door slammed open.

 

"Yosuke what are...! What is this?!"

 

"D-Dad?!" Yosuke quickly covered his lap with his hands as Teddie grabbed the nearest pillow to cover his own nudity.

 

"I thought you had a girl in here!" Yosuke shrank back from the most intense glare his father had ever given him. Yosuke had disappointed his father before, but never before had it ever been like this. "Get dressed and come downstairs. Both of you!"

 

"Shit! Oh God! I..." Yosuke's voice broke into sobs.

 

"Yosuke just tell them that you love me." Teddie embraced him from behind.

 

"I doubt it will help but... yeah." Yosuke blushed softly as he calmed down some and leaned over to kiss Teddie softly. "Lets get cleaned up."

 

It was only five minutes later that he descended the stairs, Teddie's hand warm in his own, but it felt like an eternity. His parents would be furious with him; they were old school, anti-gay. And yet here he was being forced to come out to them.

 

"Yosuke, sit." Nothing was said about their linked hands as Teddie sunk down beside him. "Explain yourself."

 

Before he could do much more than open his mouth, his Mother cut in. "There must be some mistake here. My Yosuke can't possibly be _g_ _ay!_ " She pronounced the word the same way he sometimes heard her say 'black.' Like it somehow made him less than human.

 

"Mom, I'm bisexual, so is Teddie. We both like girls, but we also like each other. This just... happened."

 

"It just happened this once?" Once more his fathers eyes bore into his own.

 

"No. I've been dating Ted for several weeks. I... I love him."

 

His mother burst into tears and for just a second his father looked stunned. Then his expression hardened once more.

 

"Yosuke, it is impossible for two men to love one another. All this is is a hormonal imbalance. I'll take you to a doctor I know in the morning; she'll know how to cure you of this ridiculous obsession!"

 

"Cure? Obsession?!" Yosuke was on his feet. "Dad this is real! What I feel for Teddie is real! And its not the result of a hormonal imbalance!" Yosuke could feel hot tears of anger and shame course down his cheeks but he didn't care.

 

"Yosuke I know that it probably feels real to you but I assure you that two men cannot truly fall in love!"

 

Yosuke was too angry to even speak and it was into the silence that his mother finally spoke again. "Why couldn't you have just courted the idol Risette? You know her don't you?"

 

"What does Rise Kujikawa have to... oh I see! You just want a famous daughter in law! Now its Rise, wasn't it Yukiko Amagi you wanted me to marry when we first moved here?!"

 

She flinched at the venom in his words.

 

"Do not speak to your mother that way! Go to your room!" Yosuke turned still holding Teddie's hand. "Not you Blondie!"

 

"What?"

 

"You're no longer welcome in this house!"

 

"Where will he go?!"

 

"I don't care. Maybe you should have thought about that before allowing him to seduce you in the first place!"

 

Yosuke had been able to stand up to the lies and misconceptions but this accidental grain of truth made him falter. He should have thought about Teddie's situation more.

 

Reluctantly Yosuke released Teddies hand. "Go to Souji's house."

 

"Okay." Yosuke was herded upstairs and away from Teddie.

 

"Sit! Now love, sex and marriage are sacred institutions intended solely for the union of man and woman..." According to the clock in Yosuke's bedroom the lecture lasted almost forty-five minutes by the end of which he was too numb to listen and was sobbing hopelessly.

 

Finally he was left alone, both his bedroom door and the door leading to the hall from his bathroom barred from the outside. With numb fingers he threw everything of his and Teds into a large duffle bag, threw his books into his school bag, washed his face in the bathroom sink, and climbed out his window, only his reflexes gained in the TV world ensuring that he didn't injure himself from the final drop of a little over a story.

 

 

 

 

"Please, you have to let me stay!" Teddie begged, after explaining to Souji and his uncle why he had showed up so late in the evening.

 

"Yes of course you can stay." Dojima sighed. "But you'll have to make do with the couch. Souji, let me know if any runaways show up." Dojima headed into his bedroom.

 

"Teddie are you okay?" Souji gently embraced his friend.

 

"Why was he so mad? All we did was express our love!"

 

"Teddie, humans are often afraid of what they don't understand. Yosuke's father likely cannot understand homosexual love and therefore reacted with fear. Really, its not that different from how everyone reacted to their shadows. Only this time there was nothing to fight, so he lashed out verbally instead."

 

"Oh! I see." Teddie nodded, some of his confusion clearing. "He won't hurt Yosuke will he?"

 

"I hope not but if he does my Uncle will handle it."

 

"Good."

 

"I heard voices, oh hey Teddie! When did you get here?"

 

"A little while ago. I had a fight with Yosuke's parents so they asked me to leave."

 

Souji excused himself and got Nanako back into bed, apologizing for waking her up.

 

He was just drifting off himself when the doorbell rang.

 

"Hello Yosuke."

 

"Please Partner, let me stay here for the night!"

 

"Dojima! The runaway showed up!"

 

"Damn I was hoping I would be wrong. Okay you can stay here until I talk to your parents about this whole thing. But there are a few ground rules; you are staying in Souji's room while Teddie sleeps in the living room. Also, no sex in the house; I don't want Nanako exposed to it until she is older. You may kiss Teddie but please, keep it tame. Understood?"

 

"You're okay with this? And uh... how do you know that I'm... uh...?"

 

"Teddie's explanation was extremely detailed."

 

"Teddie!" Yosuke's cheeks flamed red as the bear hid beneath his blanket.

 

"Yosuke I'm sorry!"

 

"Look, I've heard worse. And, I'm in no position to judge, I fooled around with at least one boy while drunk during college. Only while drunk, mind you." Dojima sighed. "Now, I hate to ask this now since you have exams in the morning but I need to hear your side of the story."

 

Yosuke quickly filled Dojima in on what had happened, skimming over the parts Teddie was present for, focusing more on what happened after Teddie had been kicked out.

 

"That sounds like verbal abuse." Dojima nodded to himself. "Okay, you can stay until after I talk to your parents. Depending on what they say I might take you into protective custody, but don't count on it. I'll need evidence that the abuse will be ongoing for that to happen. Now, get some sleep. You can have a moment to say goodnight to Teddie but if you're not upstairs in five minutes then Souji has my permission to drag you up to his room."

 

"Thank you, Dojima-san." Gratitude welled up in Yosuke's heart, even though he had never particularly liked Souji's uncle.

 

"Goodnight." With that Dojima left for his own bedroom.

 

Yosuke didn't bother to wait for Souji to leave the room before passionately kissing Teddie. "Ted, this is it. My parents know now so there is no saying that this is a mistake or not official."

 

"Yosuke!" Teddie kissed him before holding him tight for a long moment. "I love you."

 

"I love you too." Pulling away, Yosuke followed Souji upstairs.

 

"You really do love him."

 

"Yeah. I uh... I have to thank you. Without your help I probably would still be in denial. And Teddie deserves more, ya know?"

 

"I do know." Souji spread out the spare futon. "Gets some sleep."

 

"What did I do tonight?"

 

"What you had to do." Souji patted Yosuke's shoulder.

 

"Yeah. What I had to do." Yosuke changed into his pj's and slipped into bed. "Goodnight, Souji."

 

"Goodnight Yosuke."

 

Souji pretended that he couldn't hear Yosuke softly cry himself to sleep.

 

 

 

10/17

 

 

Yosuke woke up slowly; he was warm but something was wrong.

 

"Mm...? Huh?" Quickly he pulled away from Souji. "Morning!"

 

"You usually sleep cuddled up with Teddie?"

 

"Y-yeah. Sorry, I must have latched onto you in my sleep." Yosuke looked away blushing softly.

 

"Its okay, I didn't mind. Yosuke, are you okay?"

 

"Yeah. I mean I fucked up really bad last night but I don't regret any of it. I really do love Teddie and I... I hurt more thinking about not being with him anymore than I do thinking about leaving home."

 

"I just hope you taking off like that scared some sense into your parents."

 

"Yeah. Me too." Yosuke started getting dressed. "Ugh... that's right. We have more exams today!"

 

"Breakfast is ready!" Nanako smiled as she set the table for four.

 

"Oh, you can cook, Nanako-chan?"

 

"Just eggs. And toast."

 

"It looks delicious thank you Nanako!" Yosuke dug into his with a somewhat forced appetite. Part of him didn't want the food at all, but he knew that he would feel it later if he didn't eat.

 

And, for the first time Teddie was able to kiss him goodbye at the front door.

 

 

 

 

"Finally today's over!" Yosuke dragged himself along step by step.

 

"Only a few more to go!"

 

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Top Of The Class!" Yosuke groaned. "Can we stop at Aiya for beef bowls?"

 

"Okay." They headed for the shopping district and Souji bought them both dinner at Aiya.

 

As soon as the food hit his stomach, Yosuke started feeling better. "I wonder if Dojima spoke to my parents yet?"

 

"What would he talk to your parents about?" Chie appeared out of nowhere.

 

"Chie! Uh... well last night they kinda found out about me and Ted and well, Teddie got kicked out and I ran away?"

 

"What? They hated it that much?" Chie sat down beside Yosuke. "I mean I don't get it but I don't hate the thought of you dating Teddie."

 

"Thanks. Anyway the Dojima residence was rather crowded last night. Dojima wanted to talk to my parents alone before taking me home again, and I think he's letting Teddie stay for good."

 

"What? Just how bad was last night?"

 

"Bad enough that Dojima is treating what happened to me as verbal abuse. He wanted to be sure that well... I'd be safe at home before letting me go home again."

 

"Wow. Well, at least he's taking you seriously. I should go, see you tomorrow." She downed the rest of her bowl, paid and left.

 

"We should go as well." Souji covered their bill.

 

"Yosuke, I talked to your father and well, its safe for you to go home but I think you should stay here until your exams are over. Want some coffee?"

 

"Yes please! I need to try and study tonight. Dojima-san, thanks again, for everything."

 

That night they studied until they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore, and only then did they fall asleep.

 

 

 

10/20

 

"Finally midterms are done!" Yosuke groaned, feeling relieved and yet dreading what this meant.

 

"Are you worried about going home?" There were dozens of rumors going around the school about why he had run away from home but only the group knew the truth.

 

"How bad could it really be?" Yukiko asked, oblivious as always.

 

"Bad. I mean, they don't even want Teddie back inside the house to get anything he forgot."

 

"Want us to go with you?" Chie piped up.

 

"No, this is something I need to do alone." He stood up, and grabbed his school bag. "I'll see you tomorrow."

 

Souji followed him. "If anything happens call me."

 

"Well, I do still need to get my other bag from your bedroom."

 

"I'm gonna miss having someone else sleeping next to me. I'd prefer it to be Ted of course but... cuddling with you is nice too." Yosuke shot Souji a shy smile.

 

"Anytime. I hate seeing you look so sad." Together they walked back to the Dojima residence.

 

Dojima was waiting for them. "Are you ready?"

 

"Yeah I just need to get my duffle bag. I unpacked everything of Ted's, I just need to double-check that I didn't forget anything of mine."

 

Dojima nodded and waited for Yosuke before driving him home.

 

"Yosuke!" His mother threw her arms around him. "My precious boy!"

 

"Now dear, let him breathe." His father ushered him inside. "There will be a few new rules. You must be home by 10pm. If you leave Inaba, you must let us know first, including for group or school trips. Teddie is not allowed inside this house though we can't stop him from seeing you somewhere in town. Nothing will change in regards to your work at Junes or his, however your bathroom breaks will be timed from now on. Lastly, all windows now have permanent screens on the outside so you won't be able to sneak out again."

 

"Well, this is better than I expected. I'm sorry for just taking off and for scaring you.

 

His mother held him again, crying softly. It was almost fifteen minutes before he managed to extract himself to head upstairs to his bedroom.

 

From his window he watched Dojima return to his car and drive off as he tested the screen. Sure enough it was nailed in place and wasn't moving any time soon.

 

Then his phone rang, Souji's number but when he answered it, it was Teddie on the other end.

 

 

10/30

 

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Yosuke ducked behind the screen to change into the clothes Chie had pushed into his arms. A skirt; he had to wear a fucking skirt!

 

"Chie! This is too short! It won't cover my shorts!"

 

"There's a pair of panties in there! Don't worry they are new and never worn!"

 

"That's the least of my worries right now." Yosuke groaned and changed into them glad that they were at least the cotton briefs kind and not too confining.

 

"Kanji you know you should just go commando. I'm going for a Monroe look and she never wore underwear!"

 

Kanji joined him behind the screen. "Oh man... You look kinda cute but my outfit... oh God..." Yosuke finished fixing his outfit and ducked out just as Kanji started stripping.

 

"I'm coming in Kanji. Just stay facing the wall." Rise brushed past Yosuke as he headed towards Chie to get his hair done.

 

"Rise I need your advice..." Naoto ducked in the wrong side of the partition.

 

"Naoto?! This uh..." Kanji's hands dropped to cover his nudity a few seconds too late.

 

"This is my mistake! I'm sorry!" She backed out her face bright red.

 

"Kanji don't flash her!" Rise's voice held a trace of laughter.

 

"Seriously, it's just human anatomy and I've seen worse during investigations. Really you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

 

"No I guess I don't..." All eyes turned towards the partition; did that mean Kanji was hung?

 

Yosuke decided he didn't want to know and seconds later he forgot all about it as Kanji stepped out in drag.

 

“You look awful!”

 

“I know, don't remind me.” Kanji looked too numb to even blush.

 

 

 

 

Teddie pranced out onto the stage and Yosuke couldn't suppress a gasp of surprise. Everyone else looked like a bad parody but Teddie looked good. Like he was actually a girl.

 

It was no surprise when Teddie won; what was a surprise was his declaration of a swimsuit competition.

 

“You looked really cute out there.” Yosuke pulled Teddie into his arms as soon as they got back to the room to change.

 

“Awe... you two are really into each other.” Rise glanced over at Souji. “I hope that one day someone will look at me with the same level of adoration that Yosuke has in his eyes for Teddie right now.”

 

Souji just sighed and turned away, wondering how to tell her that he wasn't interested. “Can you please just wait outside while we change back into our uniforms?”

 

“Oh right. We'll be right outside.” Naoto's cheeks flared red and she hurried out without so much as a glance in Kanji's direction.

 

 

 

 

"So sorry but Miss Naoto won't be coming out for this portion."

 

Kanji's heart sank at those words. He had seen the swimsuit Teddie had chosen for her; it was a one piece and easily the most modest of all the suits on stage. Even so it wasn't really a surprise that she was refusing to wear it.

 

 

 

 

Kanji couldn't look away; his eyes locked with Naoto's before moving south to eye the breasts that she was only barely hiding beneath her towel.

 

Even the pain of the pails tossed at his head did little to dull the flood of arousal he felt at the sight of her in nothing but a towel.

 

Later when asked if he had seen anything he lied and said that he had not.

 

“Souji, I was cute today?” Teddie sat up rubbing his sore head sometime after they had returned to their room after a failed attempt to get revenge on the girls.  
  


“Yes, you were.” Souji winked at him.

 

“Hey, wait isn't Teddie with Yosuke?”

 

“Yeah well... keep this quiet but I kinda shared Teddie with him during the school trip.”

 

“Huh? Share as in a threesome?”

 

“Something like that yeah.”

 

“Oh. So none of you are virgins?” They all shook their heads no. “Lucky you. You all got laid easily and I'm... barking up Naoto's tree...”

 

Yosuke winced. “Yeah good luck there. Although, come to think of it, you roomed with her during the trip. Lucky! You were with a girl and didn't even know it!”

 

“Yeah and... OH MY GOD!”

 

“What?!”

 

“I just remembered that I changed in front of her! With uh... morning wood...”

 

“Wait what? You boner-flashed her?!”

 

“Yeah... no wonder she ran into the bathroom the way she did...”

 

“Oh man yeah good luck getting into her pants. I don't envy you at all...” Yosuke lay back down and tried to sleep, Teddie slipping quietly onto the futon beside him.

 

 

 

10/31

 

Kanji's phone chimed just as he was finishing up one of the knit dolls he was making to sell in the shop. “Hello?”

 

“It's Naoto. Are you free today?”

 

“I'm just working on something for the shop but it can wait, what is it?”

 

“Can you come over to my house today? There is something I would like to show you.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“You'll see when you get here.” Her hand tightened on her cellphone but her voice was steady and didn't reveal how nervous she was.

 

“I can be there in fifteen.”

 

“I will be waiting.” A click and the line went dead.

 

“Hey, Ma I'll be going out for a bit! A friend invited me over!”

 

“That's nice, don't stay out too late.” He handed her the finished doll to put out and left after grabbing his jacket.

 

For a second time, Naoto answered the door wearing a dress. “Please, come in.”

 

“Visiting your parents grave again?”

 

“No, this is... for you.” She blushed softly, making her look feminine for once. “Do you like it?”

 

“Yeah but what does this have to do with what you want to show me?”

 

“This is part of what I wanted to show you. I know that you... saw me last night. In the hot springs. I found that I didn't mind when it's you.”

 

“What are you saying?” Kanji followed her as she turned and headed deeper into the house, away from the front door.

 

“You've never come inside before, have you?”

 

“No, when you were out of school I always just handed over the schoolwork you missed at the door.”

 

She nodded and opened a door to a room and entered.

 

As soon as the door closed behind Kanji he realized that he was inside her bedroom. “N-Naoto?”

 

She didn't reply; her hands were behind her back where he couldn't see them. Was she holding her gun?

 

Seconds later he knew that she wasn't; she had been unzipping the dress that now lay pooled around her feet. “This is what I wanted to show you. I uh... I've never let anyone see me like this before... and after what I saw at school I thought that maybe I should show you...?” Her bra followed the dress a few seconds later and her panties followed leaving her completely naked in front of Kanji.

 

“What do you want me to say?” His eyes roved over her from head to toe and back up again avoiding only her eyes.

 

“The truth. Do I... look good?”

 

“Good? You have a very sexy body.”

 

“Sexy?” The blush darkened. “I'll take that as a compliment.” Then she was in his arms, stretching up onto tiptoe...

 

But even then she was too short to initiate a kiss without pulling him down. So he leaned down and softly pressed his lips against hers.

 

This had to be a dream right? There was no way his first kiss was from a naked Naoto Shirogane; and yet it was too realistic to be a dream. It was real and it was happening to him!

 

“Naoto please... put something on or... or let me take my clothes off. You've already seen everything anyway, right? I won't put it in, I ain't got condoms.”

 

“I have some; I have a pretty good idea what size you are. However, it is up to you whether or not you wish to wear one.”

 

“Huh? But... wait are you on the pill?”

 

“Not the pill, no. There is another form of birth control that I use; a shot that must be administered once every three months. After the first year it makes menstruation lighter and sometimes stops it altogether. I haven't had a period in almost a year, which made it much easier to pretend to be a boy. It is perfectly safe and actually more efficient at preventing pregnancy than the pill as it prevents ovulation. No egg, no baby. However it will not prevent the spread of illness, which I do not believe to be an issue. You are a virgin, correct?”

 

“Yeah, I am.” Woah wait back up a second, was she saying that she wanted to have sex with him? “So you want to have sex? With me? Today?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Kanji pulled away and stripped off his clothing as fast as he could. Then she was in his arms again, with nothing to prevent her naked body from sliding over and against his own and his hands touched her everywhere.

 

Somehow they ended up on the bed, with him propped up on his arms above her and then... holy shit he was inside her! His first few thrusts were slow and clumsy and she cried out in pain as she was torn, her virginity lost. But as his rhythm steadied her cries turned to ones of pleasure and somehow he manged to make her cum before pulling out and finishing himself off with his hand, spraying his seed over her stomach instead of deep within her.

 

“Kanji, please go out with me.” She cuddled against his chest after they had cleaned up and returned to the bed.

 

“Yeah, okay. Are you okay? You bled.”

 

“That is normal and I expected some pain considering your size. However the bleeding has stopped and yes I am fine. More than fine I feel accepted, truly accepted for the first time since my parents died.”

 

They lay there, just enjoying each others company for a long moment before Kanji pulled away. “I should get home, my mom likes it when I'm home for dinner.”

 

“I understand. Maybe we could have dinner together tomorrow night? I'm afraid I can't cook so it will have to be out somewhere. In Okina City, perhaps?”

 

“I would like that. I'll see you at school tomorrow.” He stole one last kiss before leaving.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shot that Naoto describes is real and everything she says about it was taken from this site: https://www.plannedparenthood.org/learn/birth-control/birth-control-shot


End file.
